SCARED
by JELLY BEANNIE
Summary: ciel's having nightmare and to think SEBASTIAN's enjoying it. cielxSebastian. REVIW IF YOU WANNA CHANGE ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

*YAOI [BxB LOVE]/ MATURED FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS* -DON'T LIKE ... DON'T READ-

**UniqueFun: Gawd! I made this for Christmas but seems like it won't be in for the deadline!**

**CieL: Well, who said that you need to submit it on the right time**

**UniqueFun: But-**

**CieL: You're just being unreasonable! Now this is an order, start writing you slowpoke!**

**UniqueFun: *sigh* Yes, my lord ...**

*I don't own KUROSHITSUJI*

**

* * *

**

CIEL P.O.V.

_The burning crimson red filled my vision. It was terrifying, scary, frightening ... a scene a 10 year old kid won't imagine. _

_"Mother! Father!" I called as I run through the hot corridors. "Where are they?" I asked myself as I try to search for them. Then, suddenly I saw it, blond hair lying on the floor. Her fuchsia colored dress highlighting her ivory white complexion, her long wavy blond hair is now messy covering her porcelain-doll like face. I slightly shrug the strands of hair hiding her beautiful face and to my horror I saw an expression that will surely wake the hell out of you, she was crying and shrieking at the same time; as if tortured by something ... or someone. Tears ran down my cheeks, I quietly sob as I grab her dress. There's no way that this is true. I grab my senses and started running all over again, the only thing that entered my mind was "I gotta find Father!" _

_I breath heavily since the smoke is suffocating me. I was grasping for air when I saw that raven-colored hair sitting calmly on a chair, as if he had gone wild. "Father!" I called as I run towards his side. I was about to tell him about mom when he suddenly pats me on the head. This single motion makes me gone wild. I ran and ran searching for an exit. My mom died and my father has gone insane. Somebody ... somebody ... someb-_

_It was dark ... I felt cold running through my spine. I slowly opened my eyes. I screamed, weird people wearing masks surround me. They were chanting spells about purifying the stained soul. I don't understand it ... I don't - _

_"GAH!" I screamed in pain. I was whip by something, I can feel my blood running through my open flesh. This action continued for a long time, my body feels numb and it won't even move. For the whole torturing time I was only asking for God. For him to help me, to reach his hands for me, but he didn't come-_

_My mind was blank, nothing enters my mind, Nobody will save me. Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain near my ribs, it's hot! Slowly ... the memories of the fire enters my mind. No! Anything, but that! I - I knew this pain. That's right ... this is ... I don't know. But I'm sure that he'll come, I just don't know who he is. I felt hot liquid falling through my cheeks leaving traces of pain. "SAVE ME!" I shouted. _

SEBASTIAN P.O.V.

I stare at the young master who seems to be having nightmares. I grab his small hands holding it tightly. I began rubbing his back showing him comfort, he slowly relax with my touch. "I'm here, Bou-chan" I told him. To think that my presence alone can help this young boy right here. "Ungh" he groaned. Now this is getting troublesome, I gotta prepare the breakfast soon. "Bou-chan" I called. "Se- Sebas- tian" he called in his sleep. Now showing me a cute side eh? I chuckle, sometimes he's just too cute. I grab him slowly letting him sit on my lap and letting him move closer to me. I sing a very soothing song ...

_You, who are asleep, look sad_  
_And it even seems like you're having a bad dream_  
_I'm here, next to you_  
_I won't go anywhere anymore_  
_How do I live without you?_

_All people look at the sky  
They look up, then lower their eyes  
Without searching for the blue sky  
That I saw one day, I grieve_

That was one lonely song, it fits my bou-chan well. Slowly, I felt him relax and drifts off to his own dreamland. He really is cute when he's having a nightmare, I can't help myself from being a sadist.

"Forever ... - Order ... you" He mumbled between his sleep. Even though it sounds crazy ... I can understand it well ...

I kiss his forehead as I wear my black coat again, then I dash towards the door.

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

**CIEL: It sucks ...**

**UniqueFun: Because you were rushing me!**

**CIEL: You just lack the talent!**

**UniqueFun: Hmmppfft!**

*DO NOT OWN THE SONG*

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU STILL WANT ME TO CONTINUE ABOUT THE MATURED ..


	2. Chapter 2

**CIEL: You really lack the talent!**

**UniqueFun: I already know that! You don't need to tell me! Grr!**

**CIEL: Hmmppfft! *turns his head away and cross his arms on his chest***

**UniqueFun: Somebody save me from this brat right here ...**

**CIEL: I heard that!**

**UniqueFun: I apologize, my lord. *sigh***

*I don't own Kuroshitsuji*

* * *

CIEL P.O.V.

"Urgh" I groaned. A familiar voice called out for me again.

"Wake up now Bou-chan" it says. I didn't payed any attention and continue to close my eyes. There's no way that I'll waste this beautiful chance to relax! And it's really early ...

Suddenly, an alluring scent filled the room ... I'm sure it's Darjeeling. I open my eyelids halfway to adopt to my surroundings, nothing is harder than waking up from your cozy chamber.

"Young master" it called. Who the heck was that? I examine the blurred image slowly getting clearer. "Sebastian?" I asked him. "Yes, my lord" is his normal response but he just nods his head. I jolt up calmly, not showing my confusion because of his answer.

"Any problem, young master?" He asked as he pours tea in my teacup. I shook my head as a response. "Darjeeling" I murmured. "As expected of Bou-chan, classifying the tea just by the aroma" He said. There's something wrong with him, I'm sure.

"What's the problem, Bou-chan?" the devil asked. I gave him a glare then went back to my work. He's so suspicious!

SEBASTIAN P.O.V.

I can't take off that cute image of the young master a while ago. I chuckle behind my calm appearance. He's surely confuse of my actions, he's really easy to read. He's pouting, how cute!

"Does anything matters, Bou-chan?" I asked him as if trying to tease him. He gave the STOP-THAT-FUCKING-QUESTION face. I chuckled at his face; he looks strong, but yet gentle, it's not like me to praise a mere human that's why in other words ... He's amazing.

He groaned as he saw me chuckling and ... "Get out!" he ordered. I gave him my trademark smile as I walk towards the door.

"Yes, my lord"

CIEL'S P.O.V.

What was that smile for? it was irritating and yet ... something that can calm your soul. Soul ... sooner or later, Sebastian will take my soul. I don't want it but - it's my punishment for trading my damn soul to a demon, but surely ... I don't regret it. First of all, I can revenge my parents from those murderers who destroyed my life; and second, I got to know Sebastian. I sigh, thinking about my nearing death can be too troublesome at times. If only Sebastian ... will look at me.

SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.

_"I am young master, I am looking at you"_ I told myself. Being able to read your master's mind can be quite annoying sometimes. Because hearing they're selfish yet pitiful thoughts makes you guilty, even though I'm a demon ... I can't shake away these emotions ... and that really troubles me. To be a demon who pities they're meals, shameless ... I sigh as I remember my mother's word "_Never fall for your meals, Sebby". _It's simple yet ... it's hard to follow. Since I found myself quiet attracted to this 13 year old kid.

"SEBASTIAN!" the bou-chan called. I slowly opened the door revealing the teenager trying his best to change into his daily outfit.

"What are you staring for? Hurry up and change my clothes" He commanded.

This is my young master, this strong kid with a sense of pride. He really is the head of the Phantomhive.

I smiled and quickly answered "Yes my lord". And to think that I'm quiet using this words as an answer.

* * *

CIEL: STUPID!

UniqueFun: You're always criticizing my works!

CIEL: because it is stupid!


End file.
